1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices, and more particularly to funnel type amusement devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the beginning of time, man has been fascinated by physical phenomena. Whether it is the effect of gravity on light and heavy items, or the coriolis effect, people have been amused by the intricacies of nature. One particular phenomenon that continues to amuse people is the display of centripetal force.
The funnel is one particular application of centripetal force used to provide amusement. Funnel amusement devices typically take the form of those disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,512 by Divnick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,055 by Poythres et al., and U.S. Pat. No. D289,218 by Divnick. As is discussed below, the prior art funnel amusement devices do nothing more than display a rolling coin.
FIG. 1a shows a typical prior art funnel amusement device 8. Funnel amusement device 8 includes a fixed coin guide 12 and a funnel 10. Funnel 10 has an upper aperture 15 and a lower aperture 16, the funnel sloping inwardly and downwardly from upper aperture 15 towards lower aperture 16. Typically, a coin 14 is dropped onto fixed coin guide 12. Fixed coin guide 12 then guides coin 14 onto a trajectory along the inner surface of funnel 10, such that coin 14 will spiral down from the upper aperture 15 to lower aperture 16, as can be seen in reference to FIG. 1b. However, fixed coin guide 12 does not allow the user to vary the path or speed of coin 14.
FIG. 1b is a cross-sectional side view of funnel 10 taken along line 1b--1b of FIG. 1a. Funnel 10 has an inner surface 10a and an outer surface 10b. Coin 14, once it has been guided onto inner surface 10a by fixed coin guide 12, typically rolls down funnel 10 in a spiral pattern A as depicted in FIG. 1b. Coin 14 initially begins rolling with a near vertical orientation along inner surface 10a. However, as coin 14 spirals down inner surface 10a it obtains a more horizontal orientation. Due to centripetal force, coin 14 is able to roll along inner surface 10a even though coin 14 is no longer vertically oriented. As coin 14 continues to roll further down funnel 10, coin 14 will gradually become more horizontally oriented. Not until coin 14 approaches lower aperture 16, when coin 14 is almost completely horizontally orientated, does coin 14 succumb to gravity and fall over. The spiral voyage of coin 14 from coin guide 12 entertains viewers of the device 8.
Despite the pleasure and enjoyment provided by prior art funnel amusement devices, there is room for improvement. First, fixed coin guide 12 is typically limited to rolling coin 14 in only one trajectory along funnel 10. Usually, the trajectory is chosen to launch coin 14 on a path that will allow coin 14 to roll the greatest distance along inner surface 10 and provide the greatest length of entertainment. Typical prior art funnel amusement devices are not capable of allowing a variety of different coin trajectories for viewers to enjoy.
Another problem with prior art funnel amusement devices is the limited amount of interaction between the observer and the amusement device. Generally, interaction is limited to dropping coin 14 down fixed coin guide 12. It is desired to allow observers to become more than passive viewers of such amusement devices, and become active participants in the marvels of physics that are being demonstrated.
Additionally, the amusement provided by prior art funnel amusement devices is limited to the rolling of coin 14. The ability to provide further enjoyment and entertainment is always a goal of amusement devices. Thus, there is a need for a more interactive and entertaining funnel amusement device.